


Don't Wanna Take You For Granted

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Boys, Based on a Tumblr Post, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Biphobia, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Character Study, Conflict, Crushes, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Gay Billy Hargrove, Good, Good & Bad, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired By Tumblr, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Metaphors, Neglect, Peer Pressure, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining Steve Harrington, Relationship Study, Religious Conflict, Romance, Secret Crush, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100-500, good boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: If all good boys go to Heaven then bad boys bring Heaven to you.Oneshot/drabble





	Don't Wanna Take You For Granted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ByakuganQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByakuganQueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/360840) by rarsablack. 



When he was younger Steve Harrington's mother used to tell him that people only loved good boys.

When Steve would go to church with her and look at the way the light shined eerie through stained glass windows, they would say that only good boys went to Heaven. 

When Christmas was nearby Steve's father would say: "Have you been naughty, Steve? Santa only brings gifts for good boys."

It was all about being good, being a good boy, being a good son

_(Family photographs with a boy in the middle, lanky, a scattering of freckles on his cheeks and neck)_

a good boyfriend

_(Nancy Wheeler's silence, "don't you love me?")_

a good student

_(Scribbles of red ink. Rejection letters)_

and later on a good man. 

* * *

 

Nobody told Steve Harrington about the bad boys. 

Not about how pretty they looked. Or about how good they made you  _feel._

No one said anything about open shirts or cigarettes. A wicked tongue slipping out of pink lips. An even more killer smirk. Baby blue eyes, honey blonde hair... 

Steve had to figure all of this out on his own. 

Because if all good boys go to Heaven then bad boys bring Heaven to you.


End file.
